Angel
by Sayo Rio
Summary: Aunque no podía partirse en dos, a veces deseaba poder ser dos al mismo tiempo para así nunca tener que elegir. Touya/Yue, Touya/Yukito; sin infidelidad.


**Se titula:** Ángel.

**Lo escribió:** Sayo Rio.

**Se resume en: **Aunque no podía partirse en dos, a veces deseaba poder ser dos al mismo tiempo para así nunca tener que elegir. Touya/Yue, Touya/Yukito; sin infidelidad.

**Te advierto que:** hay rollo homosexual sin sexo. No sé si es OoC.

**Copyright:** SCC pertenece a CLAMP. Esta historia pertenece a moi. Por favor, no roben la historia y no escriban fanfics sin copyright.

**En un rating de:** No menores de 13 años.

**Tipo de historia:** One-shot.

**Recomiendo que:** Por favor, tengan en cuenta que TODOS LOS ESCRITORES TENEMOS DERECHO A SABER QUÉ SE OPINA DE NUESTRAS HISTORIAS, SEA CON UN COMENTARIO, FAVORITE O ALERT. No dejen de compartir las ideas de que tengan al respecto de esta historia onegai -o-

_Ángel_

Yukito le sonríe y Touya le contempla. De alguna manera esa sonrisa hace que su interior se calme y sus ojos se suavicen. Sin embargo, muy en lo profundo de sí Touya está intranquilo. Estar con Yukito es genial, pero no puede esperar a que caiga la noche.

Yukito sigue hablando con ese tono pausado que mantiene a Touya anclado a sus palabras, aunque su mente esté contando los segundos para ir a dormir. Desde hace dos semanas, después de que todos en su casa estén dormidos, un ángel le ha visitado cada noche. A veces Touya se pregunta si no estará involucrándose con un espíritu maligno, pero no ha percibido ni malas intenciones ni ningún cambio en su propia aura. A veces Touya se pregunta cómo un ángel había decidido visitarle. A veces desearía hacer algo más que sólo hablarle, sólo mirarle hasta que sus ojos se cerraban solos. Entonces sentiría un ligero beso en los labios, una despedida susurrada, y la presencia se marcharía.

Touya suspira ligeramente. Apenas es mediodía. Yuki le agarró de la mano como al descuido, y Touya se la presionó delicadamente. La mano de Yuki era cálida, suave y le reconfortaba. Le gustaban aquellos dedos largos que podría besar todo el día si se atreviera. Pronto los dedos de ambos empiezaton a sudar y se separaron, pero Yuki le sonrió y le invitó a almorzar. Touya debía ir a trabajar en una hora, pero quería estar con Yuki así que le acompañó con una ligera sonrisa bailándole en los labios. Tal vez no pudiera ver al ángel hasta la noche, pero Yuki definitivamente hacía sus días agradables.

Ya en la noche, sin embargo, Touya no pensaba en Yukito. Impaciente se revolvía en la cama, esperando que su padre y su hermana fueran a dormir. Su corazón latía rápidamente. Era tan extraño esperar con tanta emoción alguien que no sabía qué era. No era como esperar por su madre, quien era un fantasma. Esto era diferente. A esta edad Touya entendía cuando se estaba enamorando. Pero era similar en un sentido: tuvo los mismos síntomas cuando se empezó a enamorar de Yukito. ¿Cómo podía sentirse de la misma manera por dos personas totalmente diferentes? No tenía una respuesta.

Entonces el ángel apareció a través de la ventana, desplazando el vidrio con cuidado y replegando sus alas blancas justo antes de entrar. El ángel revolvía el interior de Touya con sus ojos tan azules que eran hipnóticos, los cabellos tan blancos y largos que provocaban comezón en los dedos de Touya por tocarlos, la piel tan clara que merecía ser marcada delicadamente.

–Buenas noches Yue –saludó Touya quedamente.

–Buenas noches –saludó Yue de regreso.

Ahora Touya entendía que el ángel no era muy abierto, así que esperaba que éste iniciara las conversaciones. El problema radicaba en que Yue no era muy conversador por sí mismo. No dicen mucho el uno al otro, más que todo por culpa de Yue quien no quiere hablar de su pasado con Clow, de su presente como guardián de Sakura, y no sabía mucho sobre cultura actual en general. Así que ambos se observaban, se sonrían, y compartían más los silencios que las palabras. A veces Touya resentía el silencio, que era tan puesto a la constante y amena cháchara de Yuki, pero en general estaba cómodo.

Touya divide su corazón entre el día, que pertenecía a Yuki, y la noche, que le pertenecía a Yue. Se pregunta cómo puede amarles a ambos con tanta dedicación si eran tan opuestos. Se pregunta si está bien amarlos a ambos cuando no le entregaba su cuerpo a ninguno. Aunque no podía partirse en dos, a veces deseaba poder ser dos al mismo tiempo para así nunca tener que elegir.

Sin embargo, ignoraba que podía amarlos a ambos al mismo tiempo pues los dos eran una cara de una misma moneda. Yue, quien era la identidad guardiana, y Yuki, quien era la identidad humana. Ambos eran el mismo. Y, aunque Touya tampoco lo supiera, ambos le amaban con un fervor que dolía al saber que debían mantener en secreto su identidad.

_Acabose_

**Notas Finales:** Diablos, esto sabe agridulce, y creo que el final estuvo flocho, pero honestamente siento que así debe ser. Y cooooñooooos, dese hace muchísimo tiempo que quería escribir ésta historia. Gracias por leer. Por favor comenten o me pongo a llorar. Y les salgo en la noche -o-


End file.
